A Knife
by Nathania1721
Summary: Yang Mingyu bayangkan mendapat kekasih dengan cara romantis. Bukan dengan sebuah pisau yang menghunus lehernya. MEANIE - BOYS LOVE [Completed in wp]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Sengaja di repost. Untuk kalian semua yang setia mengikuti ff ku.**

 **=Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda turun dari mobil dengan tidak semangat. Dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi, ia melangkah ke sebuah kafe. Kafe _outdoor_ yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Pandangannya menyapu kesekitar. Kafe yang didesain dalam bentuk kafe taman itu tampak sepi pengunjung. Hanya tiga orang yang duduk di sudut kafe.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke tengah-tengah kafe. Duduk di salah satu kursi tanpa terganggu dengan pandangan pegawai kafe. Meski penampilannya jauh dari kata rapi, namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Dasi yang tidak terpasang rapi, lengan kemeja digulung dan jas yang ia sampirkan ke pundak, justru dinilai sexy oleh para wanita.

"Sialan kau Kim. Kau sudah tahu aku tidak bawa mobil, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

Ia tersenyum lebar. Memandang teman sekantornya yang terengah-engah. Ia hanya ingin bermain. Dan sepertinya menggoda salah satu sahabatnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Aku kira kau masih ada urusan dengan _illustrator_ tadi," ia membalasnya dengan santai. Menyampirkan jasnya ke kursi dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"Aku, fotografer dan salah satu _director_ di tim sudah membuat janji pulang lebih awal," balasnya sembari menggeser salah satu kursi. Meregangkan tubuhnya saat terasa pegal di beberapa bagian.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , kenapa penampilanmu kacau seperti ini?" ia menghentikan meregangkan tubuhnya. Duduk tenang dan melipat tangan di atas meja. Memperhatikan Mingyu yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau mulai perhatian padaku?" tanya Mingyu tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

"Kau tahu aku masih waras. Semua orang juga tahu Kim Mingyu itu terobsesi dengan penampilannya sendiri."

Mingyu tidak langsung menjawab. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan merogoh ponselnya. Meletakkan di meja berbentuk bundar itu dan kembali duduk bersandar.

"Percuma saja aku tampil rapi setiap saat kalau masih sulit mendapatkan kekasih."

Pemuda di depannya tergelak. Namun tidak membuat Mingyu tersinggung. Sudah terbiasa menanggapi sifat sahabatnya. Karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak akan menghibur atau memberikan kalimat motivasi. Justru menertawakannya seperti saat ini.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau terlalu pemilih kau tahu?" balasnya saat sudah mampu mengendalikan tawanya. Lagi-lagi Mingyu tidak menjawab. Memilih mengecek ponselnya yang terasa bergetar.

"Dari siapa?" tanya sahabatnya saat melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Salah satu tim. Kau tahulah kita tidak pernah benar-benar mendapatkan tim yang sepemikiran. Pasti ada saja yang kurang."

Ia mengangguk. Membenarkan kalimat Mingyu yang juga selalu ia alami. Sebagai desainer grafis di salah satu _advertising agency_ , mereka selalu bekerja sama dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Setiap tim terdiri dari beberapa ahli di bidangnya. Dan saling bekerja sama dalam pembuatan iklan. Namun ada saja hal-hal yang membuat pekerjaan semakin memusingkan.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Mingyu mengeluh sembari mengecek jam tangannya. Menunggu beberapa orang lainnya yang sepertinya masih dalam perjalanan.

"Mengingat mereka, aku jadi pensaran mengenai Seungcheol _hyung_. Dia baru dua hari menikah, tapi kenapa sudah bekerja?"

"Kau merindukanku Soonyoung- _ah_?" ia terkejut mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Ternyata yang ia bicarakan sudah tiba di tempat.

"Kau mengejutkanku _hyung_ ," protes Soonyoung.

"Jadi _hyung_ , bagaimana kau sudah berada di sini?" tanya Soonyoung saat Seungcheol sudah duduk di kursi.

"Perusahaanku bekerja masih baru. Yah... jadi kau tahu sendirilah." Soonyoung mengangguk paham.

Mereka sama-sama bekerja menjadi desain grafis. Hanya saja Seungcheol di perusahaan dan ruang lingkup yang berbeda. Kalau mereka bekerja di _advertising agency,_ sedangkan aktifitas Seungcheol yang berhubungan dengan desain grafis di _graphic design agency_.

"Kau tidak memesan minuman Mingyu- _ya_?" tanya Seungcheol menyadari meja mereka yang kosong. Hanya terletak ponsel hitam milik Mingyu.

"Seokmin dan Jun akan segera sampai. Kita tunggu mereka saja."

"Waaa... kau setia kawan ternyata." Mingyu hanya merotasikan bola matanya. Enggan menanggapi ledekan dari pemuda tertua itu.

"Hey _bro_!"

Ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak Seokmin berjalan semangat dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Di belakangnya, Jun berjalan dengan santai.

"Woow... _how are you bro_!" Soonyoung berdiri. Menyambut Seokmin dengan sebuah pelukan. Tidak dengan Mingyu dan Seungcheol. Mereka berdua memilih duduk dengan tenang. Mereka adalah sahabat yang terlalu sering bertemu. Jadi tidak berniat melakukan reaksi berlebihan seperti duo berisik itu.

" _Fine. Of course bro_!"

Jun yang baru duduk menggaruk pelipisnya. Meski sudah lama bersahabat, tetap saja terasa ganjil melihat interaksi keduanya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, ia memilih memanggil salah satu pelayan.

"Jadi kau memaksaku pulang lebih awal hanya untuk makan bersama di kafe seperti ini?" Seokmin memperhatikan sekitar. Menoleh sekilas pada bonsai yang disandingkan di setiap meja pengunjung. Kolam mancur kecil dan pot mengantung di setiap sudut kafe.

"Sepertinya kau lupa akan makan bersama kami bukan dengan kekasihmu." Kafe yang mereka kunjungi tidak cocok dijadikan tempat bersantai pemuda seperti mereka. Lebih tepat untuk bersantai pasangan atau keluarga.

"Kau bermaksud menyombongkan kekasihmu itu?

"Aku?" Seokmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Wajar saja kan? Aku laku keras tidak sepertimu."

Sontak ketiganya menertawakan Mingyu. Di antara mereka berlima, hanya Mingyu yang tidak memiliki kekasih. Bukan pemilih seperti yang Soonyoung katakan, bukan juga tidak laku seperti ucapan Seokmin. Hanya hatinya yang tidak mau terbuka. Seberapa keraspun ia mencoba, tidak ada yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Kelimanya terus bercengkrama sembari menikmati makanan mereka. Meskipun mereka masih sering bertemu, tidak seperti dulu saat mereka masih kuliah bersama. Pekerjaan membuat kelimanya mengurangi waktu untuk berkumpul.

"Jun, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu?" tanya Seungcheol yang telah menghabiskan makannya lebih dulu.

"Sudah hampir selesai _hyung_. Hanya beberapa hal kecil saja yang perlu dicek ulang."

"Kalau kau? Bagaimana denganmu?" keempatnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Mingyu yang langsung menghentikan acara makannya.

"Mingyu menunggu anakmu yang masih diproses, _Hyung_." Celetukan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung tergelak. Ia hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Kalau kau menunggu anakku, kau tidak akan sempat menikahinya. Karena bisa saja kau sudah berada di alam lain."

"Sialan kalian!" maki Mingyu yang membuat teman-temannya kembali tergelak.

Mereka bukan bermaksud menyakiti hati Mingyu. Hanya ingin membuat Mingyu gerah dan menyerah dalam kesendiriannya. Mereka sudah lama bersama-sama. Bahkan Seungcheol sudah dua belas kali berganti pasangan. Tapi sekalipun Mingyu belum pernah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan yang kau inginkan, kau harus segera temui aku. Aku akan memberi tahu padamu cara untuk menyatakan cinta. Supaya kau tidak ditolak oleh cinta pertamamu," ucap Seungcheol sekaligus menyombongkan pengalamannya. Berganti kekasih dua belas kali menunjukkan kemahirannya menakhlukkan hati.

"Tidak perlu _hyung_ aku sudah memikirkannya." Tidak hanya Seungcheol, tiga pemuda lainnya langsung tertarik dengan kalimat Mingyu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Soonyoung menatap curiga.

"Tentu saja," balas Mingyu santai. Menjauhkan piring di hadapannya. Dan menenggak air mineral yang tersisa setengah.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Seungcheol penasaran. Namun hanya dibalas gelengan. Membuat teman-temannya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kalau kau menemukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana caramu mengungkapkannya?" Jun yang sedari tadi diam, ikut bersuara. Permasalahan asmara Mingyu memang selalu menarik bagi mereka. Betah berlama-lama seorang diri membuat mereka semakin penasaran.

"Membawanya ke tempat romantis, makan malam romantis, diiringi lagu romantis, atau mungkin di bawah cahaya rembulan yang diiringi deburan ombak. Berlutut di depannya dengan setangkai bunga atau bisa juga memberikannya perhiasan." Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan semangat. Namun tidak dengan respon yang didapat. Mereka justru menggeleng prihatin.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Tidak menarik."

"Terlalu biasa."

"Tidak menantang."

"Terlalu banyak menonton drama."

"Tidak kekinian."

"Tidak kreatif."

Dahi Mingyu berkedut mendengar cibiran-cibiran itu. Bukannya menyemangati, teman-temannya justru meledeknya. Ekspresi bosan dan prihatin yang mereka tampilkan, membuat Mingyu ingin memberiny tinju satu persatu.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Mingyu ketus.

"Itu hal-hal yang dilakukan nenek moyang kita." Jawaban Seungcheol mengundang gelak tawa Jun, Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Bahkan mata Soonyoung sampai berair karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Sepertinya Seungcheol hyung benar. Kau harus banyak belajar darinya," lanjut Jun yang diangguki Seungcheol dan lainnya. Membuat Mingyu mendengus sebal. Meski ia tertampan dari yang lainnya, tapi ia terbodoh dalam urusan asmara. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hati Mingyu yang belum menginginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berjalan dengan memegangi leher belakangnya. Sesekali memukul pelan atau memijatnya. Jas yang sedari pagi membungkus tubuh kekarnya, ia sampirkan ke pundak. Berjalan dengan santai di trotoar yang cukup sepi.

Di bawah lampu yang menerangi jalanan gelap itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Merogoh saku celananya saat mendengar dering ponselnya.

"Di meja kerjamu sepertinya catatanku tertinggal."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?"

"Aku belum sampai rumah. Mobilku baru saja aku antar ke bengkel. Jadi aku masih di jalan." Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. Sedangkan Mingyu tidak menanggapi. Soonyoung terlalu sering menertawakannya. Entah itu kebahagiaan atau kesialan, Soonyoung selalu menertawakannya.

"Selamat berjalan _bro_. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu supaya kau tidak membuangnya. Semoga kau mendapatkan cintamu di tengah malam." Soonyoung langsung mematikannya begitu saja. Membuat Mingyu mendengus.

"Cinta siapa yang bisa didapatkan di malam seperti ini? Cinta hantu?" Mingyu bergidik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Pemuda tampan itu berniat melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Tapi ia urungkan saat merasakan ada yang menatapnya. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Perlahan ia menoleh. Dan langsung terlonjak mendapati orang yang tampak asing. Berwajah datar dan menatapnya intens.

"A-Apa... apa... yang kau lakukan?"

Mingyu memundurkan langkahnya. Tergagap saat orang asing itu menodongkan pisau ke arahnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku!"

Seketika Mingyu merinding. Pisau berkilat itu semakin mendekat ke lehernya. Dan suara orang itu membuatnya menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Apa maksudmu?" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Mingyu.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Ia masih menggunakan kalimat yang sama. Membuat Mingyu merinding untuk kedua kalinya.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Kalimat yang diucapkan tanpa nada membuatnya mengingat adegan di film _horror_. Hantu yang ia tonton dalam film, berbicara seperti tanpa menggunakan nada. Begitu datar dan menyeramkan.

"Kau sudah gila?" tanya Mingyu dengan melirik was-was pisau di lehernya. Yang ditanya justru menggeleng.

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku. Harus!" meski kalimat itu tidak menginginkan penolakan, tapi pemuda itu mengucapkannya tanpa nada. Ia seperti menyaksikan film _horror_ secara langsung.

"T-Tunggu... tunggu... sebentar. Jauhkan pisaumu... jauhkan pisaumu." Mingyu berseru heboh saat pisau itu semakin mendekat. Hampir menyentuh kulitnya dan siap menusuk lehernya.

"Aku akan jadi kekasihmu. Tapi jauhkan pisau itu!" ucp Mingyu cepat. pemuda di depannya berkedip takjub. Masih memandangi wajah Mingyu tanpa menurunkan pisaunya.

"Kau dengarkan? Aku akan jadi kekasihmu seperti yang kau minta. Jadi jauhkan pisau itu! Kau tahu? aku masih ingin hidup."

Perlahan, pisau itu menjauh dari leher Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu masih belum bergerak. Menunggu reaksi pemuda di depannya. Takut pisau itu diacungkan ke lehernya lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Kali ini Mingyu yang berkedip takjub. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Melenggang begitu saja tanpa menunggu respon Mingyu.

"Waah... ini gila. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa perilakunya aneh seperti itu. Apa dia orang gila? Atau hantu yang berkeliaran. Lihatlah caranya berbicara!"

Mingyu berjengit saat pemuda itu berbalik. Menatapnya tajam dan kembali mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya.

"A-Aku... tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Sungguh!"

Mingyu merutuki mulutnya karena membuat pemuda itu kembali mendekat. Meski tidak menempel di lehernya, tapi Mingyu merinding melihat pisau yang mengarah padanya.

"Besok malam aku tunggu di sini."

Setelah berbicara tanpa nada, pemuda berkulit putih itu kembali berbalik. Berjalan menjauhi Mingyu yang masih _shock_ di tempat.

Mingyu tidak bergerak. Masih berdiri dan menerka apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia bertemu orang semenyeramkan itu. Ia tidak menyukai film _horror_. Tapi justru dihadapkan dengan orang asing yang mengingatkannya pada film _horror_.

"Dia manusia atau hantu? Kenapa seaneh itu?" Mingyu hanya mampu berkata dalam hati. Takut pemuda aneh itu kembali mendekatinya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aku suka bayangin Wonu di ff ini. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**=Hapy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang kerja, Mingyu tidak langsung menuju rumahnya. Menghentikan mobilnya di tempat ia bertemu dengan pria aneh. Pria yang membuatnya kesulitan mendapatkan mimpi indah. Bukan karena ia jatuh cinta, tapi penasaran dengan sosok asli pria itu. Ia ingin tahu kebenaran apakah pria itu manusia atau hantu.

Pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih gading itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tidak menemukan pria berwajah datar yang membawa pisau. Jalanan itu cukup sepi seperti biasanya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktunya, Mingyu berniat melangkah. Namun ia urungkan saat onix kembarnya menangkap seseorang yang memang ia tunggu.

Mingyu memperhatikan penampilan orang yang di depannya dengan intens. Dari atas hingga ke bawah. Kembali ke atas dan ke bawah lagi.

"Tidak ada yang aneh," pikirnya.

Pria yang ia tidak tahu namanya tampak seperti manusia normal. Memakai celana denim berwarna hitam. Kaos kuning lengan panjang dan sepatu putih. Rambut hitam lurusnya dibiarkan tergerai. Namun tidak menutupi mata rubah yang juga memperhatikan Mingyu.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu di mana letak perbedaan orang di hadapanya dengan manusia normal lainnya. Wajahnya datar. Terlalu datar hingga ia tidak yakin bisa menampilkan ekspresi lainnya.

"Kau tidak membawa pisaumu?" tanya Mingyu. Tanpa menjawab, pemuda berbaju kuning langsung memutar tubuhnya. Membuat Mingyu refleks memegang pundaknya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Mingyu kembali bertanya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia pertanyakan dan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Mengambil pisau," jawabnya ringan. Masih berbicara tanpa nada dan ekspersi seperti malam kemarin.

Mingyu langsung memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Menghembuskan nafas dan mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Aku bertanya, tapi kau tidak harus mengambilnya. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin kau menusukku seperti kemarin."

"Aku belum menusukmu," ralat pemuda di depannya yang membuat mata Mingyu sedikit terbelalak.

"Jadi kau akan melakukannya lagi lain waktu?" tanya Mingyu tidak percaya. Yang ditanya merotasikan bola matanya ke atas seolah berpikir. Setelahnya mengangguk kaku yang membuat Mingyu merinding. Pergerakan orang di depannya kembali mengingatkannya dengan film horror.

"Oke, terserah padamu saja! Jadi untuk apa kau meminta... tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksaku bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini?"

"Kenapa aku bertemu denganmu?" pemuda bermata rubah kembali bertanya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu pertanyaanku," geram Mingyu.

"Aku tidak punya pertanyaan," jawabnya yang membuat Mingyu kembali menggeram. Ia menarik nafasnya lagi. Mencoba menahan kesabarannya yang sepertinya tengah diuji.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Tapi aku ingin tahu siapa namamu." Mingyu mencoba mencari pembicaraan lain. Ia tidak pernah seemosi ini berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Nama?"

"Jangan mengulang pertanyaan?" bentak Mingyu yang membuat orang di depannya tersentak.

"Huuh ... kau punya nama kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu lebih lembut.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaannya tidak langsung dijawab. Si pemuda bertubuh kurus itu justru seperti mencari sesuatu. Yang membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Dan Mingyu hanya bisa mencoba bersabar saat pertanyaannya kembali diabaikan.

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya mengambil dua lembar daun. Menggulung-gulungnya dan berjalan menuju tiang listrik. Menorehkan daun yang ia gulung pada tiang listrik.

"Won-woo?" eja Mingyu.

"Namamu Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu membaca tulisan di tiang listrik. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya Tuhan." Mingyu langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dadanya tampak naik turun karena menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Kalau kau bisa berbicara kenapa kau tidak menyebutkannya saja? Kenapa harus menulis dan mengotori tiang listrik ini?" kesal Mingyu. Kekasihnya hanya memandangnya dan matanya berkedip berulang kali.

"Tidak boleh menulis?" tanyanya balik.

"Jangan balik bertanya saat seseorang sedang bertanya padamu! Dan lagi, kalau kau hobi menulis kau bisa pulang dan menulisnya di rumahmu."

Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya. Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak jawaban dan kalimat berarti yang pemuda itu ucapkan.

"Aku mau pulang."

Mingyu tercengang berdiri di tempatnya. Wonwoo mengajaknya bertemu hanya untuk menaikkan darahnya. Setelah seharian merasa penat dengan pekerjaan, justru ditambah dengan kehadiran Wonwoo. Dan kini pemuda berkulit putih itu sudah berlalu begitu saja.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Wonwoo kembali berbalik. Tidak tersenyum, menyapa atau menoleh ke arahnya. Berjalan lurus seolah seolah-olah dia tidak ada. Bisa disimpulkan, Wonwoo baru saja salah jalan. Dan Wonwoo berbalik untuk menuju ke rumahnya.

Mingyu tidak berkomentar apapun. Kepalanya terlalu pening dengan tingkah Wonwoo. Pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba hadir di hidupnya. Dan mau tidak mau, pemuda yang ia sering samakan dengan hantu adalah kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah delapan hari Wonwoo dan Mingyu bertemu di pinggir jalan. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Karena setiap Mingyu bertanya, Wonwoo hanya akan balik bertanya. Atau menjawab pertanyaannya yang justru membuatnya naik darah.

Namun yang terlihat aneh, Mingyu masih terus bersedia menemui Wonwoo. Sepulang kerja dan di tempat yang sangat tidak layak. Bahkan Mingyu rela menunggu saat Wonwoo telat datang menemuinya.

Dan malam ini, mereka akan bertemu seperti biasa. Mingyu yang masih berada di kantor tengah membenahi pekerjaannya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang perlu ia lakukan, ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Tubuhnya tersentak saat seseorang penepuk pundaknya. Saat menolehkan kepalanya, Soonyoung tengah tersenyum lebar yang ia balas decihan.

"Beberapa hari ini kau tampak pulang tergesa-gesa. Ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung setelah menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Untuk apa aku berlama-lama di sini?"

"Eyy ... aku tahu bagaimana dirimu. Ada yang kau sembunyikan? Atau kau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang? Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya."

Soonyoung langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan. Mata sipitnya membola dengan tangan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Jadi kau sudah laku?" pekiknya. Dan Mingyu enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang cukup menohok itu.

"Jadi kau berencana mendapatkannya? Kapan? Dan kau sudah menemukan caranya? Kau membutuhkan bantuanku? Bantuan kami? Atau bantuan dari pakarnya? Seungcheol _hyung_ misalnya."

Mingyu cukup dibuat kesal dengan pertanyaan Soonyoung. Jika dalam situasi yang berbeda, mungkin ia akan sangat berterima kasih. Tapi pertanyaan Soonyoung justru seperti meremehkannya. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk memadu kasih. Setidaknya, bagian dari novel dan drama sudah menjadi pegangannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Karena dia sudah menjadi kekasihku."

Jika Soonyoung memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, sepertinya nyawanya akan terpisah dari raganya detik itu juga. Tapi beruntungnya, pemuda sipit yang sangat hiperaktif itu begitu sehat. Dengan heboh ia justru merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon sahabatnya satu persatu. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan berita luar biasa ini.

"Seokmin- _ah_ , dekatkan ponselmu dengan Jun. Aku sudah menyambungkannya juga dengan Seungcheol _hyung_. Dan jauhkan semua barang pecah belah di dekat kalian. Kalau kalian berada di tangga, cepat menyingkir dari sana. Aku tidak ingin ada kalian yang menggelinding dari tangga. Kalau ada yang memasak, cepat matikan kompornya, aku akan memberitahukan berita yang sangat mencengangkan dunia. Kalian harus pasang telinga kalian baik-baik."

Mingyu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak melarang apapun yang akan Soonyoung katakan. Dengan santai, ia berjalan ke mobilnya. Menuju tempat yang sudah sepekan lebih menjadi persinggahannya sepulang kerja.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, Mingyu sampai di tempat tujuannya. Dari dalam mobil, ia bisa melihat Wonwoo berjongkok di bawah tiang listrik. Pemuda yang malam ini mengenakan kaos putih dan _beanie_ putih itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya membuat gerakan seperti mengukir trotoar.

Mingyu meringis menyadari benda yang berada di tangan Wonwoo. Semenjak Mingyu bertanya tentang pisaunya, keesokan harinya Wonwoo selalu membawa pisau setiap mereka bertemu.

"Ekhem."

Wonwoo mendongak. Dan langsung berdiri setelah menyadari Mingyu berada di dekatnya. Namun Mingyu langsung mundur karena Wonwoo mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Aku tahu aku terlambat, tapi bisa kau turunkan pisaumu?"

Wonwoo masih mengacungkan pisaunya ke arahnya. Membuat Mingyu langsung menelisik penampilannya sendiri. Dan langsung mendesah saat menyadari ada yang terlupakan.

"Akan aku lepas. Tapi turunkan pisaumu."

Ketika Mingyu mulai melepas jasnya, Wonwoo menurunkan pisaunya. Setiap mereka bertemu, Wonwoo memang meminta Mingyu untuk melepasnya. Meski Wonwoo tidak pernah memintanya dengan normal.

 _"_ _Seperti ahjussi penjaga pintu."_

Hanya itu kalimat yang Wonwoo ucapkan setiap Mingyu bertanya alasannya. Dan Mingyu tidak ingin bertanya lebih. Karena bertanya dengan Wonwoo sama dengan menguji kesabarannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka bertemu, Wonwoo ingin pulang seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini Mingyu melarangnya. Lagi-lagi ia mencegah kepergian Wonwoo dengan memegang bahunya.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang. Kau harus temani aku berjalan-jalan sebentar." Mingyu mencoba mengucapkannya setegas mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo menolak permintaannya. Dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya, hanya ingin menikmati udara malam sebelum kembali ke rumahnya.

Namun Wonwoo tidak meresponnya. Hanya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan. Membuat Mingyu menggeram frustasi.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan." Meski Wonwoo mengucapkan begitu datar dan tanpa nada, kali ini Mingyu tidak lagi merasakan ngeri. Sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Setidaknya katakan kalau kau mau. Jangan langsung melenggang begitu saja. Lagi pula aku membawa mobil."

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya. Memperhatikan mobil Mingyu yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Wonwoo justru mengangkat pisaunya. Membuat mata Mingyu terbelalak.

"Oke ... oke ... kita jalan saja."

Pada akhirnya, mereka jalan dalam diam. Wonwoo yang bejalan cepat dengan pandangan lurus membuat Mingyu berulang kali menahan pundaknya. Karena mereka sedang jalan-jalan bukan mengikuti kompetisi berjalan cepat.

" _Ahjussi_ ... awas ...!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun baru saja berbalik, Mingyu bisa merasakan benda keras menghantam tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh tingginya bersentuhan dengan aspal.

"Argh ...!"

Mingyu meringis kesakitan. Dan seorang bocah yang menabraknya juga meringis. Namun langsung berdiri dan mengambil sepedanya. Menuntunnya menjauh dan menaikinya.

"Maafkan aku _ahjussi_. Aku harus pulang sebelum _eomma_ memarahiku."

Saat sang bocah semakin menjauh, Mingyu bukannya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia justru merebahkan tubuhnya di aspal. Pahanya terasa ngilu tertabrak sepeda anak laki-laki itu. Sikunya yang terasa perih ia yakini sedikit terluka. Belum lagi tulang ekornya yang terasa ngilu karena menghantam aspal dengan paksa.

Wonwoo terdiam di tempatnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Mingyu yang masih meringis kesakitan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Wonwoo berjalan mendekat. Berjongkok di samping tubuh kekasihnya.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya memandangi wajah Mingyu dan tubuh Mingyu bergantian.

"Tidak mati," gumam Wonwoo. Seketika Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap horror ke arah Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri.

"Kau mengharapkan aku mati?" teriak Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng dan menjauh dari Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi harus berteriak kesal.

"Kau pergi begitu saja? Kau tidak menyanyakan keadaanku? Kau tidak berniat mengobatiku? Atau setidaknya kau tidak merasa khawatir?"Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia memperhatikan Mingyu dalam diamnya.

"Aku harus melakukannya?" Wonwoo balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja harus." Mingyu sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya. Justru memekik kesal menghadapi sifat Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku kekasihmu!"

"Tapi kau belum mati. Kau juga tidak pingsan. Kepala dan semua tubuhmu juga masih utuh, tidak ada yang terpisah."

Mingyu ingin menangis mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar meratapi kemalangan nasibnya. Seumur hidup tanpa kekasih. Dan saat memiliki kekasih, harus mendapatkan manusia sejenis Wonwoo. Bahkan ia ragu Wonwoo benar-benar manusia atau tidak. Karena ia tidak pernah menemukan manusia sekejam Wonwoo. Wajah tanpa ekspresi dan nada datarnya menyempurnakan semuanya.

Tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hatinya, Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya. Mengabaikan rasa pedih dan celananya yang mungkin saja kotor. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo yang beberapa langkah berjalan di depannya.

Mereka memutuskan duduk di taman kecil. Taman yang dekat dengan penjual makanan siap saji. Namun tidak ada niat memasuki salah satu kedainya. Hanya duduk berdua dalam diam.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , berapa usiamu?" Mingyu mencoba membuka percakapan.

Wonwoo tidak menolehkan kepalanya apalagi menjawab. Justru menundukkan kepalanya memandangi kedua sepatunya. Dan Mingyu bisa melihat kesedihan dari wajah putih itu. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi raut wajah Wonwoo berubah murung.

Mingyu terus memandangi Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Banyak hal yang ingin Mingyu tanyakan. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tahu dari pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun informasi yang ia dapatkan. Wonwoo seolah menutup diri tentang jati dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat ke kepala Wonwoo. Merapikan helaian poni kekasihnya yang tertiup angin. Ia baru sadar, rambut hitam yang sering tertutup beanie itu begitu lembut. Namun ia langsung menarik tangannya saat menyadari tubuh Wonwoo menegang.

"Ekhem."

Pemuda tampan itu berdehem dan menyimpan tangannya. Meski status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tetap saja masih ada rasa canggung. Apalagi semua tentang Wonwoo masih seperti misteri baginya.

Ia baru bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat Wonwoo kembali tenang. Namun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hanya diam dan menggoyang-goyangkan pisau di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa pisau?"

"Ini?"

"Uwaaa."

Refleks Mingyu berteriak. Wonwoo mengarahkan tepat ke wajah tampannya. Salah bergerak saja, bisa dipastikan ujung pisau yang mengkilap itu melukai ketampanannya.

"Kau bisakan untuk tidak menakutiku?"

Mingyu mendesah lagi. Rasanya begitu sulit mengajak Wonwoo berbicara. Wonwoo lebih banyak diam dari pada menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun tanpa sadar, hal itu yang membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan sosok sang kekasih.

Tatapan Mingyu teralihkan saat tangan Wonwoo terangkat ke perutnya. Menyentuh dengan tangan yang bebas dari pisau. Dan tanpa berkata, Wonwoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan?" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau mau kemana?" kali ini Mingyu tidak menghentikan langkah Wonwoo dengan memegang bahunya. Tapi berdiri di depan sang kekasih untuk menghadangnya.

"Aku lapar," balas Wonwoo tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau makan di rumah."

Seketika, tangan Mingyu terangkat untuk menyentil dahi yang tertutup poni itu. Dia benar-benar geram dengan tingkah Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo tidak melakukan reaksi apapun. Tidak cemberut apalagi memekik sakit.

"Sudah aku katakan untuk merubah ekspresimu. Dan lagi kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Kau mengingatkanku dengan hantu asal kau tahu," omel pemuda tampan bergigi taring. Dan Wonwoo masih saja diam.

"Kalau kau lapar kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Wonwoo polos.

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya. Karena aku kekasihmu."

Di detik itu juga, Mingyu langsung menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Berniat mengajaknya menuju salah satu kedai siap saji. Namun langsung terhenti begitu saja. Dengan perlahan, Mingyu menundukkan pandangannya. Menatap tangan Wonwoo yang dalam genggamannya.

"Tidak mungkin kan?" batin Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang ff ini? Layakkah untuk dilanjut? Mungkin bagi kalian ini terlalu ringan karena ga ada konflik ya?**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak bertanya kenapa Mingyu terus memandangi tangannya. Kekasihnya yang berkulit _tan_ itu membatu hanya dengan memandangi tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin kan?" gumam Mingyu namun tidak ditanggapi Wonwoo.

Perlahan, Mingyu menaikkan pandangannya. Memandang wajah Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi.

"Kau ... seorang wanita?" tanya Mingyu hati-hati. Wonwoo mengedip takjub mendengarnya.

Pemuda ber- _beanie_ putih itu membantah. Menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan Mingyu kembali memandangi tangan Wonwoo dalam genggamannya.

Tangan Wonwoo terasa begitu halus. Ia sampai begitu hati-hati menggenggam tangan putih itu. Jauh berbeda dengan tangannya. Ia sulit mempercayai tangan digenggamannya adalah milik pria. Dari bentuk dan tekstur kulitnya, benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku sering berjabat tangan dengan wanita dan pria," batin Mingyu. Karena Mingyu memang tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, Mingyu tidak pernah menyentuh orang lain dalam arti sesungguhnya. Hanya rekan bisnis yang ia jadikan pelajaran.

"Kau benar-benar pria?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Ia masih belum yakin dengan gelengan kepala Wonwoo. Karena ia yakin, semua rekan bisnis yang ia jabat tangannya tidak seperti Wonwoo. Dan kali ini Wonwoo mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Sungguhan?" Mingyu masih ragu.

Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu. Tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk tepat ke selangkangan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga memiliki seperti yang di dalam itu," ucapnya polos.

"Y-Yak ... apa yang kau tunjuk? Ke mana arah tanganmu itu hah?" tanya Mingyu gugup dan terbata. Refleks ia merapatkan kakinya. Menutup dengan kedua tangan dan berbalik memunggungi Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku memang punya yang seperti itu," lanjut Wonwoo lagi masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia sudah membuat Mingyu malu setengah mati, namun masih tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Merasa tindakannya konyol dan memalukan, Mingyu memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. Kembali tegap dan berdehem menghilangkan kegugupannya. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandangi tubuh Wonwoo dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dan pandangannya terhenti tepat di antara dua paha kekasihnya.

Tiga puluh detik telah terlewat, tapi Mingyu belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan objek yang dipandangi sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Sudah percaya kan?"

Mingyu tersentak karena ucapan Wonwoo. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya memukul kepalanya sendiri berulang kali.

"Bodoh. Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Kim Mingyu?" rutuk Mingyu dalam hati.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba mengenyahkan segala yang singgah di pikirannya. Mencoba menepis kecurigaannya, Mingyu mengabaikan tentang bagaimana halusnya tangan Wonwoo. Ia menanamkan pada dirinya sendiri, kalau tangan Wonwoo berbeda dengan pria pada umumnya.

"Jangan memasang ekpresi seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti hantu asal kau tahu." Si pemuda tan mencoba kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Namun kali ini mendapat penolakan. Wonwoo menghempaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku bukan hantu," jawab Wonwoo tanpa nada.

"Lihatlah cara berbicaramu! Bagaimana aku tidak mengira kau hantu."

"Aku bukan hantu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Mingyu melangkah. Namun saat melihat ke samping, tidak ada Wonwoo di sisinya. Ketika berbalik, Wonwoo masih berdiri di tempat semula tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Aku bukan hantu," ulang Wonwoo sekali lagi. Mingyu mendesah mendengarnya. Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kembali mendekati Wonwoo.

"Kau marah aku sebut mirip hantu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku marah."

"Kau merasa kesal?"

"Aku kesal."

"Lihatlah! Bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan ekspresi marah, kesal, atau bahagia di wajahmu. Kalau kau marah atau kesal setidaknya kau harus menunjukkannya. Jangan seperti ini. Ubah ekspresi wajahmu." Tanpa sadar, Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo gemas.

"Jadi aku harus mengubah wajahku?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik tangannya dari wajah Wonwoo saat tersadar.

"Bahkan kulit wajahnya sehalus ini," batin Mingyu.

"Aku boleh mengubahnya?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya karena tidak ada respon dari Mingyu.

"Ya kau harus mengubahnya. Jangan terlalu datar seperti itu." Kali ini Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam seolah tengah berpikir.

"Ke dokter?"

"Hah?" Mingyu memasang wajah bodohnya. Masih mencoba mencerna apa yang Wonwoo tanyakan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba menyebut dokter.

"Mengubah wajah di dokter seperti artis di tv?"

Mingyu tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis. Ia merasa gemas dan geram dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Setelah mengusap wajahnya. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Sudahlah! Sepertinya aku harus belajar bahasamu. Dari pada aku keriput sebelum menikah," gumam Mingyu. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih berdiri memandangi Mingyu.

Pemuda bergigi taring itu tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya. Ia menarik _beanie_ yang menutupi setengah poni kekasihnya. Membuat _beanie_ itu hampir menutup mata Wonwoo. Ia berkedip cepat karena poninya terasa menusuk di matanya.

Tanpa sadar, Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Ia berdiri tepat di depan kekasihnya yang lebih pendek. Kembali merapikan letak _beanie_ -nya dan menggandeng sang kekasih. Mengajak ke salah satu kedai siap saji yang menjual berbagai makanan.

"Aku boleh memakannya?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan? Tentu saja boleh." Mingyu menjawab tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak ada yang melarangku?" karena Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis langkah Wonwoo juga terhenti.

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan melarangmu makan?" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kalau aku sangat suka, apa benar-benar tidak ada yang meminta? Aku tidak harus membaginya dengan siapapun?"

Mingyu terdiam beberapa detik. Ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Wonwoo. Ia seolah menangkap arti lain dari pertanyaan itu.

"Apapun yang kau suka, kau bisa memakannya dan tidak akan ada yang memintanya. Kau bisa makan sepuasnya."

Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin bertanya arti kalimat Wonwoo. Namun ia memilih mengurungkannya. Ia berpikir, lain kali akan bertanya. Lagi pula, ia tidak yakin pertanyaanya akan dijawab dengan normal. Mengingat betapa ajaibnya kelakuan sang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

Seolah tidak jera dengan sikap Wonwoo, Mingyu kembali menemui si pemuda manis. Padahal ia selalu berteriak dan menggeram marah. Namun tidak membuatnya bosan dan mengabaikan Wonwoo.

Sepulang Mingyu kerja, mereka berjalan-jalan seperti biasa. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Mingyu harus menahan bahu Wonwoo agar tidak berjalan cepat. Teriakan dan geraman masih ia keluarkan ketika menghadapi sikap ajaib kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak lapar lagi?" tanya Mingyu membuka pembicaraan setelah terdiam beberapa menit.

"Aku sudah makan banyak." Kali ini Mingyu mengangguk. Memperhatikan tangan Wonwoo yang masih menggenggam sebuah pisau. Seberapa keraspun ia meminta agar Wonwoo membuang benda menyeramkan itu, Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Tetap membawanya tanpa bantahan seolah Mingyu tidak pernah melarangnya.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku menjadi kekasihmu?" Mingyu bertanya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Kembali mengingat pertama kali bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku memaksa?"

"Ya, kau memaksa."

"Aku tidak memaksa."

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia sudah menggerutu panjang lebar. Seberapapun ia mencoba bersabar, namun tetap saja tidak mengubah kenyataan. Berbicara dengan Wonwoo membuat urat lehernya terasa mencuat kepermukaan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau katakan tidak memaksa kalau kau saja menodongkan pisaumu ke leherku?"

Yang ditanya justru tidak menjawab. Membuat Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semenjak bertemu dengan Wonwoo, semakin sering ia merasakan emosi yang meletup-letup. Tidak emosi dalam artian sesungguhnya. Karena emosi dan kesal yang ia rasakan, berpadu rasa gemas serasa ingin menarik pipi putih itu hingga memerah.

"Kau memaksaku menjadi kekasihmu atas dasar cinta atau tidak?" Wonwoo menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu arti cinta?" tebak Mingyu. Dan dugaannya sangat tepat. Karena Wonwoo langsung menggeleng tanpa mau menjawab.

"Kalau tidak tahu, setidaknya kau harus bertanya apa itu cinta?" kesal Mingyu lagi.

"Apa itu cinta?" pertanyaan yang membuat Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia memandang kekasihnya sebal. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Jangankan minta maaf karena membuat Mingyu stress, merasa bersalah pun tidak terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Cinta itu saat aku membuka bajumu dan memperkosamu." Dengusnya sebal. Berharap Wonwoo memekik atau mungkin memukulnya. Ia sangat mengharapkan reaksi lain dari Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo. Ia hanya menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Mingyu. Duduk di ujung bangku taman yang memanjang itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau orang lain mungkin sudah memakiku."

Mingyu sadar belakangan ini terlalu banyak mengeluh dan mendesah frustasi. Tapi ia yakin tidak akan ada yang mampu bersikap kalem menghadapi kekasih seperti Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _ya_." Yang disebut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa keterlaluan? Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan tentangmu, tidak ada yang pernah kau jawab. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu di mana rumahmu. Apakah itu tidak keterlaluan?" Mingyu mencoba mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mereka sudah sebulan menjalin kasih. Ia merasa harus lebih dalam mengenal kekasihnya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk seperti biasa saat Mingyu menanyakan beberapa hal padanya. Mingyu sadar ada yang berbeda dari Wonwoo. Meski samar, Mingyu bisa menangkap kesedihan dari wajah putih mulus itu.

"Lupakanlah! Kau tidak perlu memaksa—"

Kalimat Mingyu langsung terputus. Ia menatap tangannya yang digenggam Wonwoo. Kekasih manisnya itu berdiri di depannya dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Meski bingung, Mingyu tetap berdiri dari tempatnya. Mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang menarik tangannya. Pemuda manis itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan kali ini Mingyu tidak melanjutkan pertanyaanya. Meski pisau tajam itu masih ada di tangan Wonwoo yang lainnya, ia percaya si manis tidak akan melukainya.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam. Sebenarnya, beberapa kali Mingyu bertanya untuk menghilangkan kesunyian. Tapi Wonwoo enggan menjawab. Terkadang hanya menggeleng atau sama sekali tidak merespon.

Langkah Wonwoo terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah yang terpisahkan oleh jalan. Alis Mingyu berkerut melihat rumah mewah itu.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jalanan itu tampak sepi. Dan ia memang tahu tentang rumah mewah itu. Salah satu pengusaha kaya yang begitu ditakuti.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Hanya memandangi rumah mewah di depan sana dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Mingyu terdiam. Memandangi kekasihnya beberapa saat. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang kekasih. Namun nihil. Ia tidak bisa menembus wajah putih tanpa ekspresi itu.

Menyerah menyelami pemikiran sang kekasih, Mingyu ikut memandangi rumah besar dan megah itu. Pagar berwarna kuning keemasan berdiri dengan kokoh mengelilingi rumah.

Rumah yang terdiri dari tiga lantai itu terlihat begitu mengagumkan meski dilihat dari luar. Pilar berukir yang terbuat dari marmer mahal menambah kesan mewah. Lampu gantung yang ia yakini bernilai ratusan atau bahkan milyaran menggantung dengan indahnya.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berhenti di depan pagar, tak lama setelahnya muncul beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam. Saat Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Wonwoo sudah menunduk.

Melihat laki-laki berpakain formal itu, mengingatkannya dengan jawaban Wonwoo beberapa waktu lalu. Jawaban dari pertanyaan kenapa ia tidak menyukai Mingyu memakai jas.

"Ini ... rumahmu?" Mingyu sendiri ragu dengan pertanyaanya. Namun ia mengurungkan menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya saat Wonwoo mengangguk. Berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja masih dengan menunduk.

Mingyu bergeming di tempatnya. Ia percaya Wonwoo tidak berbohong. Namun ada hal yang lain yang membuatnya sulit untuk percaya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Ia bahkan sulit untuk memilah mana yang harus ia pertanyakan lebih dulu.

"Wonwoo tinggal di rumah ini? Tapi ... bagaimana mungkin?" batin Mingyu.

"Aku harus mempercayainya atau tidak? Kalau dia tinggal di rumah semewah ini kenapa ...?"

Mingyu memperhatikan punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh. Ia memandang punggung sempit itu dengan seksama. Ia tidak tahu kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengenal Wonwoo lebih dalam. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar mengenai kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Kemaren banyak yang nebak Wonu bukan manusia? So, gimana? Masih menilai Wonu bukan manusia? Atau udah berubah pemikiran?**

 **Kalian mungkin ga akan nemuin adegan romantis kaya di ff pada umumnya. Secara Wonu yang begitu dan datarnya ngalahin triplek dan Mingyu yang selama ini jomblo abadi yang pastinya ogeb urusan pacaran. :D**


End file.
